Episodio:Love, Love, Love
Love, Love, Love, en español Amor, amor, amor, es el primer episodio de la quinta temporada de Glee y el octagésimo-noveno de la serie en general. Fue estrenado el 26 de septiembre de 2013.thumb Sinopsis New Directions está de regreso con la tarea semanal más grande que alguna vez hayan tenido: ¡The Beatles! Mientras Will prepara todo para que los chicos homenajeen a los clásicos de los cuatro favoritos, Blaine reúne a un grupo de aliados para ayudarle a "hacerle la pregunta" a Kurt, y ambos descifrarán su destino juntos. Mientras tanto, las ambiciones de Rachel en New York toman un giro inesperado, y Santana está dispuesta a darle una mano. De vuelta en McKinley, las cosas se ponen interesantes para Kitty y Artie mientras su vínculo se fortalece, Sue ha conseguido el puesto de directora interina del colegio gracias a sus maquinaciones, y los chicos de New Directions intentan ayudar a resolver la soledad de Tina. Desarrollo del episodio Rachel está llegando a un teatro de New York, donde se pueden observar algunos trabajadores colocando el cartel de Funny Girl. Al verlo, ella sonríe con entusiasmo. La escena salta a su audición para el papel de Fanny con un actor llamado Paolo. El director termina la escena y le dice a Rachel que es encantadora y se despide de ella mientras él se aleja con Paolo, pero no antes de que Rachel le mencione cuánto admira su trabajo. A continuación, Rachel llega a una habitación del teatro y comienza a escuchar a escondidas una conversación entre el director y Paolo, durante la cual el primero le pide al actor que le diga lo que opina de ella, a lo que él responde que es encantadora y perfecta para el papel, pero que le preocupa que sea demasiado joven. Rachel le está prestando atención a la conversación, y se le ve preocupada al oír al director coincidir con Paolo. Se puede notar a Rachel a punto de llorar cuando comienza a cantar Yesterday, saliendo por las calles de Nueva York, donde se le puede ver preocupada sobre lo que podría suceder con su carrera. Luego, en el puente de Central Park, donde Finn y ella se encontraron en New York para su cita, ella toma su celular y mira una foto de la primer victoria de New Directions en las seccionales y recuerda su tiempo siendo parte de ellos. Finalmente se termina su actuación en su apartamento, mirando con nostalgia su reflejo en el espejo. Mientras tanto, en Lima, Will le da a New Directions la tarea que en esta ocasión será de dos semanas, para hacer un digno tributo a The Beatles, ya que él cree que si pueden dominar el poder de estas canciones, podrían llegar a formar una nueva dinastía para conseguir la victoria en las nacionales por segundo año consecutivo. Todos parecen muy emocionados, y se puede ver que Ryder continúa en el club Glee a pesar de su anuncio de abandonar el coro después de las regionales al final de la temporada anterior. Mientras tanto, Kitty dice que no entiende cómo pueden llegar a identificarse con música de los años '40, pero varios los chicos dan a conocer su admiración y su propia forma de identificarse con The Beatles. Después de terminar la clase todos abandonan el salón de música, quedandosé solos Artie y Kitty. Kitty se sube a las piernas del chico y abandonan el salón. Mientras van por los pasillos del McKinley, Artie invita a Kitty a Breadstix como agradecimiento por hablar con su mamá ya que ahora ha decidido estudiar en la Academia de Artes Cinematofráficas de Brooklyn. Sin embargo Kitty le dice que odia Breadstix, así que Artie la invita a una feria que se encuentra en la ciudad, pero la chica no le responde y se aleja. Seguidamente, comienza la actuación de Drive My Car, durante la cual se puede ver a Kitty y a Artie en la feria con los demás miembros de New Directions. Al final de la canción, una animadora llamada Bree se acerca a ellos y se presenta, además de darles una pequeña charla, en la que les pregunta si son pareja, ante lo cual Kitty responde que solamente son amigos. Bree le dice que es una pena ya que son una linda pareja, que se ven muy bien juntos y que deberían comenzar a salir, ya que tomó fotos de ellos juntos y que las publicó en su cuenta de Instagram. Bree se va con el resto de sus amigas y Artie le dice a Kitty que ella parece bastante amigable, pero Kitty dice que ella es una perra y que intenta destruirla. Luego Kitty admite que se siente atraída por Artie pero le dice que debe mantener cierto estatus en la escuela para poder sobrevivir, por lo que ella le propone salir en secreto, a lo cual Artie acepta, aunque no se ve muy feliz con la decisión. En Nueva York, se ve a Rachel y Santana sentadas en un autobús con uniformes rojos, donde se descubre que Santana les consiguió a ambas un trabajo de camareras en un bar donde las meseras se paran a cantar. Rachel cree que esto es un error y que ella quería el trabajo antes de saber lo de su audición, pero que ahora no está muy segura. Sin embargo, Santana le pide que mientras espera una respuesta de los directores considere esto como un trabajo temporal, aunque a Rachel no se la ve contenta. Volviendo a McKinley, Blaine y Kurt están teniendo un día de campo en el patio de la escuela, antes de que Kurt vuelva a Nueva York. Blaine le pregunta a Kurt sobre su relación con Adam pero Kurt evade la respuesta, diciendo que eso no funcionó ya que su relación no era seria. Kurt cambia de tema preguntándole a Blaine si debería aceptar su propuesta de volver a estar juntos después de su infidelidad y Blaine le promete que jamás se volverá a repetir, pero Kurt le dice que debería firmar un contrato, aunque después le aclara que es una broma. Blaine le dice que está dispuesto a firmar todo lo que él le pida si pueden volver a estar juntos. Finalmente, Kurt está de acuerdo. A continuación Blaine le dice a Kurt que tiene algo preparado para él, pero Kurt se le adelanta diciéndole que no se va a sentar y a escuchar una serenata de nuevo, por lo que él también le preparó una sorpresa. Kurt hace sonar un silbato, la banda de música aparece y comienzan a cantar Got To Get You Into My Life frente a todos los alumnos que están en la explanada. Al terminar la canción, ambos comparten un beso. Se ve a Sue entrando en la escuela con una expresión triunfal, mientras que en una voz en off explica que está volviendo a McKinley después de que Becky finalmente confesara que ella era la culpable del tiroteo en la escuela y que ahora está cumpliendo un mes de suspensión. Sue cuenta que el comité decidió devolverle su puesto de entrernadora pero que ella lo rechazó, ya que tenía que volver en un nivel aún más alto, así que quería el puesto de Figgins. Es así como Sue explica que entró a la oficina del director en medio de la noche y plantó revistas pornográficas, un certificado de matrimonio polígamo, una factura por la realización de varios tatuajes y una copia de Mi lucha autografiada, entre otras cosas. Es así como, tras una llamada anónima (realizada por ella misma), la policia irrumpe en la oficina. El comité escolar le ofrece a Sue el puesto de directora y le dicen que si sus resultados son mejores a los de Figgins, el suyo podría convertirse en un puesto permanente. De esta manera Sue sentencia "el fin justifica los medios". Mientras tanto Artie y Kitty siguen saliendo en secreto con ciertas reuniones en el salón de Astronomía, mientras que la chica deja en el casillero del chico letreros y notas de amor pegadas en el techo de la escuela. A pesar de que ambos disfrutan de su compañía la situación parece un poco agridulce entre ellos, en especial para Artie, es así como Artie comienza a cantar "You've Got to Hide Your Love Away", mientras la canción suena se puede ver a Tina mirar a los chicos enamorados, pero tambien nota que algo esta pasando. En la salón de música Will les informa que Blaine tiene un anuncio importante, a lo cual Blaine les dice que el Kurt estan oficialmente de nuevo juntos, y Blaine les dice que esta por pedirle matrimonio al chico, a lo cuál se suma un silencio incomodo, Sam comienza a hablar del matrimonio gay, sin embargo Blaine calla a su amigo y les dice que quiere hacer algo especial y para eso les pide su ayuda y que ademas necesitará la ayuda de los Warblers, la Escuela Haverbrook para Sordos y Adrenalina Vocal. Sin embargo los chicos no estan muy convecidos con la idea, Ryder hace comentarios ofensivos respecto a los Warblers y Tina le dice que si ha perdido la cordura, Sam ánima al grupo a escuchar a Blaine, Blaine explica que quiere que este gesto sea algo más que una propuesta común, sino tambien una declaración cultural. Algunos de los New Directions siguen sin estar convecidos, (en particular Marley y Jake) y Artie le dice que sus intenciones son comprensibles pero él siente que Blaine es "Demasiado joven", es así como Blaine comienza a cantar "Help!". A pesar de las objeciones, New Directions se terminan uniendo para ayudar a Blaine a reclutar a los demás coros, todos cantando "Help!", al terminar la canción Trent de los Warblers expresa que esto podría ayudar a limpiar la imagen y reputación del coro, por lo cual Sebastian interviene y somete a una votación que todos esten de acuerdo por unanimidad a favor de Blaine. Tina se enfrenta a Artie sobre su relación con Kitty y él confirma que estan saliendo pero en secreto, a lo cual Tina exige saber por qué tiene que mantener su relación en secreto, pero Artie le agradece el gesto y le pide no intervenir. Santana y Rachel estan trabajando en el Spot Light Diner y Rachel recibe un mensaje de Blaine con respecto a su intención de propuesta a Kurt, Rachel comienza a compartir el mensaje con Santana, cuando ella señala quien esta en su sección de mesas (El Director de Funny Girl y Paolo) es así como Rachel aprovecha la oportunidad para tratar de convencerlos de que ella es una estrella, así que Rachel y Santana comienzan a cantar "Hard Day's Night", junto con otros camareros, después de la actuación, Rachel toma la mano de Santana y abandonan el restaurante diciendole que tienen que ir a casa, y que tienen que hacer algo. En McKinley, Will y la entrenadora Roz estan en la oficina de Sue, y temen ser despedidos por la nueva directora (Roz le explica a Will que tiene un pasado muy oscuro como por ejemplo problemas con tarjetas de crédito, el robo de un Lexus de un lote de autos usados y que incluso engaño para poder conseguir su medalla de bronce), Will admite que tanto el club glee como las cheerios estan acabados, Sue escucha la última parte de la conversación y les dice que no se trata de nada de eso (aún...), es así como Sue les exige a ambos ganar en sus respectivas competencias nacionales o serán despedidos ya que Sue quiere con estos dos programas volverlos exitosos en la escuela para demostrar que ella es capaz de lograr lo que Figgins nunca a podido así aferrarse a su puesto como directora. De vuelta al salón del coro, Tina expone la relación entre Artie y Kitty y declara el hecho de que Kitty quería mantener en secreto su relación describiendolo como "Abuso emocional", y continúa diciendo que Artie es un gran tipo que merece ser amado abiertamente, con orgullo y sin condiciones. Kitty esta de acuerdo, aunque evidentemente molesta con Tina, Kitty dice a los New Directions que ella quería mantenerlo en secreto, pero solo hasta que ella estuviera completamente segura de que le gusta Artie y que incluso estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su posición social en la escuela, es así como Kitty se disculpa con Artie y le dicen que son "oficial y publicamente, algo", todos aplauden felices por los chicos excepto Tina que parece infeliz ya que su plan no habia salido como ella esperaba. Después Blaine se reúne con Ryder, Jake y Sam señalando lo amargada que Tina se vuelto ultimamente y que solía ser una chica dulce y que ahora algo a pasado con ella. Mientras tanto la pelea entre Sue y Figgins continúa, Sue le dice a Figgins que planea sustituir a la secretaria con Becky cuando regrese de su suspensión, llamandola "Beckretary", sin más Sue vuelca un recipiente con cinco galones de carne cruda en el suelo, frente a un Figgins molesto e indignado, llamando a Sue "eres un monstruo". Más tarde Blaine, Sam, Ryder y Jake le piden a Tina que vaya al auditorio, Sam le dice lo mucho que la quieren y comienzan a cantar "I Saw Her Standing There", ''para ella. Las demas chicas de New Directions se unen a Tina también. Después de la actuación, los chicos le explican que se han dado cuenta de lo sola que se ha sentido ultimamente y ellos se ofrecen para llevarla como su pareja al baile (excepto Jake). Tina bastante conmovida por el gesto no se decide si asistir con Ryder o Blaine (a quien llama "su bobo"), pero de ultimo momento elige a Sam por que él es menos alegre y menos asiatico que ella, y quiere cambiar las cosas, Tina agradece a los chicos y los abraza. Más tarde, Burt se encuentra en su carro con Kurt, quien se sorprende que este tomando una vía alterna al aeropuerto, sin embargo Kurt admite que ya sabe de su intervención con Blaine para proponerle matrimonio, a lo cual Kurt admite que ama a Blaine y esta seguro que él es el único, pero también se siente muy presionado por que cree que son muy jovenes. Burt comparte la historia de como conocio a la madre de Kurt, su padre lo ánima a escuchar lo que Blaine tiene que decirle y que tome su propia decisión ya que ahora es un "su hombre", al bajar del auto comienza a sonar la música y Kurt camina hacia la entrada de la Academia Dalton, donde Blaine se encuentra con él y comienza a cantar "''All You Need Is Love". Después el resto de New Directions también estan presentes con Rachel,Santana y Mercedes, ademas de que conforme avanza la canción aparecen los Warblers, los estudiantes de la escuela Haverbrook para sordos y Vocal Adrenaline, respaldando a Blaine con su actuación. El performance termina a las escaleras donde Kurt y Blaine se vieron por primera vez. Blaine se propone a Kurt con un muy emotivo discurso, después Kurt termina aceptando y se besan enseguida de que Blaine pone el anillo en el dedo de su ahora prometido, mientras todos aplauden por ellos. Música del episodio Reparto invitado Estrellas especiales *Ioan Gruffudd como Paolo *Peter Facinelli como Rupert Campion Estrellas invitadas *Amber Riley como Mercedes Jones *Mike O'Malley como Burt Hummel *Iqbal Theba como Principal Figgins *NeNe Leakes como Roz Washington *Michael Hitchcock como Dalton Rumba *Grant Gustin como Sebastian Smythe *Erinn Westbrook como Bree *Christopher Cousins como Superintendente Harris *Christopher Curry como Gunther Con respecto a Finn *Hubo varios símbolos en el episodio con respecto a la muerte del protagonista Cory Monteith. **El episodio comienza con Rachel, la principal afectada por esto, cantando una triste canción sobre el ayer (Yesterday de The Beatles), la cual contiene la siguiente línea: "¿por qué él tuvo que irse? no lo sé, no me lo dijo". Durante la actuación ella pasa por el restaurante Sandy's donde había tenido la cita con Finn en el capítulo New York, el último de la segunda temporada, y también atraviesa el puente donde se encontraron para su cita. **Cuando Burt, el papá de Kurt, lo lleva a su propuesta sorpresa de casamiento, sabiendo del sentimiento de Kurt de que era demasiado joven para casarse, le cuenta que conoció a su madre a los 22 años y que le hubiera gustado conocerla 10 años antes, y que se casaron a los 6 meses de conocerse, pero que él nunca penso que estarían tan poco tiempo juntos, ya que ella murió a una corta edad de Kurt. Le dice que daría cualquier cosa por un momento más a su lado, dándole entender a Kurt que si se casa con Blaine está bien porque nunca se sabe cuanto tiempo podrás estar con alguien o cuándo se irá. Esto se puede tomar como una referencia a muerte de Cory, porque también fue temprana y sin previo aviso. Y que por supuesto lo extrañaremos mucho, pero debemos seguir adelante porque a él le hubiera gustado eso. Curiosidades *Con una canción de The Beatles (Blackbird), Blaine se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia él, y con otra canción de ellos (All you need is love) le propuso matrimonio. Ambas canciones fueron interpretadas en Dalton. *The Beatles es la única banda hasta ahora en tener un episodio tributo como inicio de temporada, además de tener dos episodios dedicados de manera consecutiva. *Con este episodio, The Beatles es la segunda banda con el mayor número de canciones (19 canciones) interpretadas en la serie, Madonna es la artista con el mayor número de canciones (21), seguidos por Britney Spears y Michael Jackson (ambos 13 canciones). *A partir de este episodio Melissa Benoist, Jacob Artist, Becca Tobin, Blake Jenner y Alex Newell aparecen en los créditos principales, mientras que Amber Riley, Mark Salling y Harry Shum Jr, aparecen como estrellas invitadas, y los créditos de Heather Morris fueron eliminados. *En ningún momento se explica por qué Ryder permanece en New Directions ni se explica la razón por la que se haya quedado, dado que después de All Or Nothing se suponía que abandonaría el club. *Sugar y Joe no aparecen nuevamente, aunque nada se dijo al respecto. No se sabe si dejaron New Directions, aunque en una escena, Sugar es mencionada por Kitty. Aún así, puede que Sugar no apareciera por ser este un episodio tributo, ya que, al menos en temporadas anteriores, el contrato de Vanessa Lengies no incluía episodios tributos. *En este episodio aparece el actor de Crepúsculo Peter Facinelli. *Tercera vez que Blaine canta en el patio del William McKinley High School en un comienzo de temporada, aunque esta vez fue en un dueto con Kurt. La primera fue It's Not Unusual en The Purple Piano Project y la segunda It's Time en The New Rachel. *Es el primer inicio de temporada en el que no se le lanza un slushie a un miembro de New Directions. *Segunda vez que Artie tiene un dueto con una chica de New Directions (Kitty) en un Senior Ditch Day. La primera fue Up Up Up, con Quinn. *A partir de este episodio Rachel es el único personaje en cantar en todos los inicios de temporada. Cabe destacar que también es el único personaje en tener un dueto en todos los inicios de temporada, todos con diferentes personas. **Primera temporada: You're The One That I Want (con Finn). **Segunda temporada: Telephone (con Sunshine). **Tercera temporada: Ding Dong The Witch Is Dead (con Kurt). **Cuarta temporada: New York State Of Mind (con Marley). **Quinta temporada: Hard Day's Night (con Santana). *Es la séptima vez en la que dos duetos son cantados por las mismas personas en el mismo episodio. Las seis primeras fueron Throwdown, Home, Duets, Rumours, The First Time y Big Brother. *A pesar de que la última vez que el coro de Haverbrook School for the Deaf estuvo presente fue en la primera temporada, cuando Blaine aún no había aparecido, Blaine sabe de su existencia y que fueron rivales de New Directions. De todas formas, cualquier miembro del coro pudo habérselo contado antes. *Primera vez que no se une nadie nuevo a New Directions en un principio de temporada. *Es la primera vez desde Nationals que se ve a Wade "Unique" Adams cantar junto a Vocal Adrenaline. Escenas eliminadas *Otras referencias a Carrie en la escena de la coronación de Tina fueron quitadas, una de las cuales mostraba a Dottie y a Figgins, pero no aparecieron en el episodio. Fuente *Se rumoreaba que habría un "club 420" el cual se suponía que estaría vinculado con Stoner Brett, pero finalmente también fue cortado. Fuente 1 Fuente 2 Errores *Cuando el interior de la cubeta que contiene el Slushie que le lanzan a Tina es mostrado por primera y segunda vez, su contenido parece muy suave con poco hielo. Sin embargo, cuando el interior de la cubeta se muestra al comenzar a caer sobre ella, el slushie se ve mucho más espeso, y tiene más hielo que la primera vez que es mostrado. *Al principio del episodio, Tina rechaza la invitación de Sam para el baile. Sin embargo, había tenido la posibilidad de elegir su cita para el baile (Love, Love, Love). Referencias culturales *El título del episodio es una clara referencia a la canción Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds de The Beatles. *Es la tercera vez que hay referencias a Carrie en un episodio de baile de graduación. **Quinn también hace una referencia a Carrie en Born This Way, cuando Lauren Zizes decide competir para reina del baile. Quinn le dice Lauren que ella podría obtener suficientes votos para ganar, pero que todos se reirán y que alguien le lanzará sangre de cerdo, tal como pasó en la película. *Rachel hace una referencia a la serie de televisión SMASH en el restaurante cuando lo menciona, diciendo que el hecho de que que ella, Santana y Kurt estén trabajando en el mismo restaurante se siente como la primera temporada de esa serie. *La línea de Tina "esta es mi oportunidad de ser más grande que Jesús" puede ser una referencia a cuando John Lennon comentó que The Beatles era más popular que Jesús. *El discurso que le da Bree a Kitty es una referencia a al video de la chica de fraternidad que se volvió viral en Internet en abril de 2013. *Cuando Sam está en la sala de música con Will, se puede ver una hoja de papel con la letra de I Am The Walrus, de The Beatles. *Ryder menciona la película "The Fly" antes de que Sue anuncie los candidatos para rey y reina del baile. Galería 1098036 10151770491237044 1102146138 n.png Dianna-3-glee-28398172-324-321.jpg BOJSfBsCMAE-r0s.png 480px-Carnival!.jpg 357px-521957_564287090295708_1449569901_n.jpg 351px-Vv.jpg 480px-BRN8OljCcAAv9Cs.jpg 365px-Tumblr_mrfyyuvLWq1s57bimo1_500.jpg Warbles.jpg GyK.png Glee5Temporada1.jpg Tumblr_inline_mrggykwcNv1qz4rgp.png 270px-Jane_and_NeNe_501.jpg Chris_8-12.jpg Klaine_B_kiss_2.gif 565002_404811262962680_1125126279_n.jpg|link=Klaine|linktext=Beso Klaine despues de la canción Got To Get You Into My Life Glee Cast Grant Kurt|link=Chris Colfer Hott_2.gif beso klaine.gif Sebastian/Grant.jpg Glee set.png Carnival_fun.jpg 2_weeks_of_Beatles.jpg Kurt GTGYIML.jpg NwD SDD.jpg 640px-Tumblr_msp3h84a9h1qg49w0o3_1280.jpg Ryder Park.jpg Costum.jpg tina park.jpg kartie.jpg kitty park.jpg 640px-Nice.jpg 640px-Janitor_figgins.jpg normal_005~692.jpg 640px-Marlique_LoveLoveLove.jpg 1239824_618332564880159_433369367_n.jpg Tumblr_mt5fek2Fhn1rit0mko1_500.jpg Artie y Kitty.jpg 640px-501_Sc11_207.jpg Blaine escaleras.jpg Blaine Songlasses Yellow.jpg Chris sonrosado.jpg Darren-Blaine.jpg Escaleras....jpg Picnic ByK.jpg 480px-C66c6da4200b11e3bbc022000a9f1945_7.jpg Klaine S5.jpg K&B.jpg K&BL.jpg KS5.jpg Rachels5.jpg BUtnhSMCMAEVR3q.jpg Burt y Kurt.jpg tumblr_mti7ehcpfn1ribd6jo2_500.jpg mercedesS5.jpg WillS5.jpg NDS5.jpg 1374982_454325501352639_648875563_n.jpg BVCTHh_CQAA1xqL.jpg lovelove.jpg lovelovelovelove.jpg Vídeos thumb|left|300pxthumb|right|300 pxthumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 pxthumb|right|300 pxthumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 pxthumb|left|300px Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de inicio de temporada Categoría:Episodios de la quinta temporada Categoría:Episodios Especiales Categoría:Episodios Homenaje